User blog:ScaryMovie53/My personal review of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom
Hey, guys and girls :-). For my first blog in this wiki, i would like to post my own review of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. I think everyone already saw it, but just for you who didnt, take note there are spoilers. I personally dont have any problem with spoilers, but i know some do have. Here's the review: I still dont know how was it compare to parts 1, 2 and 4 (at least far better than part 3), but it was an entertaining movie. The volcano that practically annihilated the island was a great symbolism to what happen when people refuse to control their temper. Some of the dinosaurs jumped into the water. Some were taken to auction. Others, like a poor brachiosaurus who got burned and couldnt see anymore because he was surrounded with smoke, weren't so lucky :-(. Seeing the brachiosaurus get burned is tragic for more than one reason. In addition to see this poor thing having an agonizing death and seeing childhood memories come to an end, the heroes are forced to watch that soon after barely escaping the island. They got fooled into coming the island just for retrive Blue for a cruel scheme, left behind to be killed (except for Zia. The mercenaries kept her alive just to keep Blue alive for long enough) and saw the tragic death of a majestic creature. I dont wish a death like that even to my worse enemies, including the real Maureen Berkley and the architects behind my darkest times. Claire suffered the most, because she knew the person who betrayed her for 8 years. She was the manager of the Dinosaur Protection Group, who wanted to save the dinosaurs, but Eli Mills sent her to execute his dark version. The director must've gone through every single JP villain to design this guy. The base genome is Dodgson (both tried to kill people with their bare hands, both are psychopaths, both can manipulate even highly intelligent people, both tried to hide under car, Maybe Mills is even pure evil just like Dodgson), with some''' Ludlow''' (dangerous because of using armed forces rather than standing for themself, overthrown his elder boss/uncle) and Hoskins (weapons dealer, planning a dinosaur for warfare purpose) in it. You cant trust Mills with a pillow. Poor Lockwood learned it the hard way when Mills suffocated him with the said instrument. Just so you understand how much of a Dodgson he is, the person he killed was sick to a tubes degree and on a wheelchair. He earned the bump in the head he got from Claire. Now Claire was badass all the way through. When a starved baryonyx attacked her and Franklin in a burning bunker, she was the one who kept their wits. You should've seen her when she took the wheel to her hands and jumped a truck to the other side. Another reason why Bryce is our homegirl. When Indoraptor attacked the group, she literally took the level to the roof when aiming tricking Indoraptor into jumping over the glass roof and almost fell down. She made a crazed hybrid to hang on for dear life. The last time someone did that was in part 4, when I-Rex realized she might not survive Blue and Rexy combined. Once again, Blue saved the day (technically night. The climax happened at night) and went head first against the crazed hybrid, until finally jumped him from the roof into being impaled on a triceratops skull horn. I wish Mills would get a death like that. All he got was being snached by Rexy. I wanted I-Black to kill him, not a merciful t-rex. The other villains got killed by I-Black. Ken Wheatley got ripped open (first the hand, then the rest. This wiki see him as a scapegoat, but he earned it. That guy led a group of mercinaries, almost killed Owen by leaving him tranqulized in the range of a volcano and uprooted teeth from living dinosaurs just for his sick trophy), Gunnar Eversol got killed in the elevator along with other participants in the auction and two soldiers got snached. Mills just died too peacefully. At least he's dead and no more crazed hybrids will be in part 6. Unless someone will decide to clone humans, like they did with Masie. As she was a clone of Lockwood's dead daughter and grew up with Lockwood as her grandfather, she might be the only 100% justified clone in the franchise. Another clone trait she have is being smart, resourceful (good at hiding almost as if she's part raptor, know how to pick a lock with a cloths hanger) and knowing the place good enough to help Owen escape from Indoraptor. You can put her with Kelly from part 2 and Eric from part 3 on the same scale. And last, but by no mean least, is Malcolm. His ending speech was priceless. " How Many times must you see the evidence? How many times must the point be made? We’re causing our own extinction! Too many red lines have been crossed Our home is in fundamental ways is deluded, by avarice and political megalomania... Genetic power has now been unleashed, and of course, that is going to be catastrophic. Since the change was Inevitable from the moment we brought the first dinosaur back from extinction. We convince ourselves that sudden change, as something that happens outside the normal order of things like a car-crash. Or that’s beyond our control like a fatal illness. We don’t conceive of sudden, RADICAL irrational change as being woven into the very fabric of existence, yet i can assure you it most assuredly is... and it's happening now. Humans and dinosaurs now going to be forced to coexist.... These creatures were here before us, and if we're not careful, they’re going to be here, after. We’re going to have to adjust to new threats that we can’t imagine. We've entered into a new era... ''welcome to JURASSIC WORLD"'' .''' Category:Blog posts